nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Double Edged
Double Edged was a game realeased on June 22nd it was one of those classic side scrolling games. You are a Spartan soldier walking through levels attacking enemes and other things that get in your way Modes 1 Player 2 player Levels 1-1 It's the first level so it's easy,you just go around hitting enemy soldiers with your sword. 1-2 This level get's a little harder and also introduces the games first boss Midas which you deafeat by throwing gold statues at him and a new weapon the Axe. 1-3 This level introduces a couple thing's like spikes and tigers and also get's harder. 1-4 This level might be short beacause you have to fight the Collosus of Rohdes but you can only see it's legs,to deafeat it you have to hit the back of it's feet,enemy soldiers will also fall out to fight you. 2-1 You start off in new scenario find some Tigers find some enemys but if you walk farther you find a new enemy the Lizard men who are weilding Tridents. 2-2 This level introduces a new powerful and deadly weapon the Hammer,and the third boss the Minotaur,avoid his charges and hit him when his horns get stuck in the wall. 2-3 This level dose not start out easy it introduces the bow wich is a strong weapon,so when you deafeat the archers pick up the bow you will need it. 2-4 This level introduces the Earl of Hecate a enemy which can turn you into a chicken which it did to the Lizard men,and the boss for this level is Hercules who is small but powerful he is able to pick you up and throw you the hammer is a good weapon for fighting him. 3-1 There's a new scenario but it's hard when you start some enemy soldiers have goten hold of the Lion hammer a powerful weapon only avabile in this level and i you walk farther you find the skelotens of dead soldiers coming to fight you these will be your enemy's throughout the level. 3-2 Enemy's Enemy soldier These soldiers come in large numbers usaly and are easy to kill,with two hits of your sword. Enemy commander There is usaly one but the largest number they come in is three they are stronger then the soldier and take three hits to kill. Gladitor Big strong guys usaly you find one,but some times you might find them in a group of three,and do not get to close or they will pick you up and throw you. Lizard man These guys are green and have two attacks,attacking with their trident,attacking with their tounges they will use this usaly when they have no weapon,and if they lose their trident they will not pick up another weapon. Red Lizard man These Lizard men are faster then other Lizard man but have the same attacks and are almost identicle to the other Lizard man. Earl of Hecate Realy their only weapon is to turn you into a chicken or rise the skeletons that you just deafeated,they take three or five hits to kill and when you hit them they will disepear and reappear somewhere else on the screen. Skeletons These are the skeletons of dead soldier's,they might come with a sword or a helmet,but if they come with no weapon they use their fists,they take six hits to kill. Boss's A boss fight comes every other level,they are marked as a skull or a tiny thin circle around a level circle on the map. Midas He is your first boss and You know when you geting closer when you find gold statues when you fight him don't get too close or he will turn you into gold,get out quick you lose health while your still gold,to kill him throw gold statues at him. Colossus of Rhodes You can only see it's feet,to deafeat it run and hit the back of it's feet till the thing your hitting is gone then hit the thing on the other foot till of the Colossus health is gone,try to avoid getting stepped on,also enemy soldiers will fall out of the Colossus to fight you. Minotaur It is possable to hit the Minotaur after it stops talking,but when it charges get out of it's way and avoid geting hit,when it's horns get stuck in the wall HIT IT with your sword,the hammer is a good weapon to fight the Minotaur with. Hercules He may look small but he is powerful,able to able to throw you,able to pick you up by the legs jump up in the air and slam you on the ground,the hammer again is good for fighting him.After you hit him a few times some Gladitors will come to fight you. Medusa You know when you are geting close to her beacause of the statue's but she is hard,with three attacks,able to shoot an arrow at you with her bow,hit you with her tale,turn you to stone with her eyesite,stay far away from her and throw statues. Cyclopes He is the last boss in the game,when you find him he is trying to reach for the princess,deafeat him by hitting his neck and when his head comes down jump and hit his eye,reapeat this till his health is gone,and defend yourself from the skeletons that come to attack. Character's Spartan soldier 1 This is the main character you control,he has a red thing above his head and picks up certan weapons along his journey. Spartan soldier 2 This second soldier is only available for the second person when you play multyplayer. Princess You find this character at the end of the last level,if you play two player after you deafeat the Cyclopes you and the other player have to fight till there is one soldier on the screen,then the surviving soldier then gos under the princes to rescue her'she was somehow captured by the Cyclopes. Dwarves You can not kill these guys,but they run around fast and when you hit them coins or health(turkey or drumstick) they will drop usaly coins,these guys will evetuly run away. Items Coins An easy way to earn points and they are every ware,when you deafeat an enemy there usualy drop a coin,when you throw a chest there is lots of coins,when you hit a dwarfe they always drop a coin,there are no silver coins like in Twin Shot. Chest These chest's when opened have lots of coins,and rarely there will be a turkey or a drum stick which will replenish your health,you can also throw this at enemy's. Drumstick Drumsticks are very hard to find like the turkey but when to pick it up all your health will be replenishd. Turkey This health item is easyier to find then the drumstick but it will replenish half of your health. Animals Tiger ''' These animals can be used as a weapon,just hit the jump button when you are near the animal and you will jump on the tiger,when you come to some enemys press the attack button to when close to them to jump over and kill them,the Tiger can not be killed and enemys can jump on it and attack you with it. '''Chicken You can be turned in to a chicken when you face the Earl of Hecate,but strange enough you can use them as a weapon press